will we be together for always?
by Allie Westbrook Waterloo Road
Summary: connie and caleb have been going out for a while and when grace asks her mum for something will it make connie and caleb want mroe of a commitment. if it is successful i will carry on this.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a 2 parter of Connie and Caleb. Thought I would do this as had no ideas for my Connie and Caleb fan fictions if it is successful I will do more but need at least 4 reviews before.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes and grammar my computer is broken but it should be fixed soon and I am not very good writing on my computer.

Connie had not let anyone in since joining the ED but recently she had become close to Caleb, they did not have a bond it was more fun but he was the closest person she had on the ED. It started a few months ago Caleb asked Connie if she would like a drink to discuss their work over a drink, Connie agreed not thinking it would lead to anything and she wanted a drink so they went to the pub and had a few drinks, both Connie and Caleb having a little too much to make them not sane.

Connie woke the sun beating down on her face, she was tired.. that was a understatement, the last week she had been going out to places with Caleb, and sleeping with him. A little bit later Caleb woke smiling at the thing he saw as soon as he opened his eyes, he did not know if Connie felt the same way but he did have a liking for her and he did not know how to tell her, he did not love her but he did not think of her as a thing more of a relationship. She was different when she was not at work. She was interesting and a different type of person.

"Good morning." Said Connie as she saw Caleb wake.

"You ok?" asked Caleb in response to connies welcome.

"I am fine thank you, but tired you ok." Said Connie as she yawned she spoke differently at home to at work as well.

"Tired aswell." Said Caleb.

Connie smiled at him for a few minuets and he smiled back to her to.

Caleb got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready, even though it was connies house he still done what he wanted. He spent loads of time there so it was like it was his house. As he went to the bathroom grace came in the room she ran over to her mum. It was her day off so she was going out with her mum to the hospital for a bit and then the theme park.

"Hi mummy." Said grace.

"Hi grace. you ready for the day out?" asked Connie in her maternal voice.

"I need my breakfast but I am dressed I wore my second favourite dress." said grace as she showed her mum it was a plain colour with pattern on it.

"let me get washed and I will do you breakfast." Said Connie.

Grace nodded and went out so she could pack her back with everything she did not need but wanted to take, she always had a reason to take it. "Its my favourite teddy." "I am showing somebody."

Connie had a shower when Caleb came in and they had breakfast with grace. at the breakfast table grace asked a awkward question, it was for Connie and Caleb eitherway.

"Mummy I want a baby brother or sister." Said grace.

When she said it Connie and Caleb sat there feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"How precious?" asked Connie.

Grace shook her head not knowing how babies were made.

Connie and Caleb looked at each other.

"Maybe if one day me and your mum is together we will have one." Said Caleb.

"What Caleb?" asked Connie wondering if he ment it.

Graces face brightened by what Caleb had said to them.

"Can you have a baby soon?" asked grace.

"We have not been together that long." said Connie her voice sounded surprised at what her daughter said.

"That is something me and your mum need to discuss." Said Caleb.

"I don't mind but there has to be a future with us." Said Connie.

"I want there to be." Said Caleb.

"We do not have to married or engaged I was not with grace and she still speaks to her dad." said Connie.

"I do not mind it is your choice." Said Caleb.

"We need to go." Said Connie giving him the look she gave people where she would change the topic just to keep them waiting.

"We need to talk about it more." Said Caleb.

"We do." Said Connie in a seductive voice.

They got ready as they went Connie and Caleb stood by the door.

"Talk about it when we come home." Said Caleb in a whisper.

"We are going to do more then talk about it when we get home." Said Connie her seductive voice carrying on.

They left the house to go to the hospital together.

Thank you for reading please review and I will not carry on if I do not get at least 4 reviews on this chapter. sorry if it does not make sense it should get better if I do carry on but the first 2 will not.

I have the story for it if I get that but if I do not get them I wont carry on. Please tell me if you think Connie should have a baby with Caleb or not as I want to know if I am making a good choice with.


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter 2 hope it is ok. Please review as the reviews I got on the first chapter made me smile and I am going to carry on the story so I would love support through the story and ideas you have.

After the crash this week I have decided to slightly change the story but it will not badly affect the main storyline and Connie and Caleb, Jeff is involved in the explosion but does not die on this.

They got to the hospital Connie and grace went in first to stop and suspicions of Connie and Caleb relationship, they did not want to cause any problems due to how staff relationships on the ED turn.

Connie and grace walked over to where Zoe was. Zoe had come back after hearing about the crash and how Connie has been looking after grace after she had to be put in part time tempory school.

"Dr Hannah." Said Connie nicer then what she use to say it.

"Mrs Beauchamp, thought you were not in." said Zoe a slightly shocked.

"I wasn't but grace likes coming in and seeing everyone." Said Connie.

"And there is no one to look after me." Said grace.

Connie rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing all day?" asked Zoe wondering if Connie was going to make grace stay in the hospital all day even if Connie off.

"No we are going somewhere." Said Connie.

Connie walked off grace shrugged her shoulders and went off with her mum.

"When are we going?" asked grace.

"Soon, darling." Said Connie.

A bit later they left the hospital and went to the theme park.

It was very big with over 100 rides and had a small zoo, grace loved going to the zoo as she loved the elephants even though they was not her favourite animal, they also had a sea life centre and a reptile centre. Grace did not like the reptile centre as she had a fear of snakes, however Connie found a way of avoiding the snakes bit. Connie and grace only went with each other no one else.

They went on the rides and to the things.

They got to the ED after to get Caleb. And went.

"Grace. Can you go either in the kitchen or to your room?" asked Connie.

"If I can have something to eat?" asked grace.

"You have eaten enough today, ok then." Said Connie changing her idea.

"Thanks mum." Said grace as she went into the kitchen.

Connie and Caleb went into the living room.

"So the baby idea?" asked Caleb.

"I do not think it is a good idea." Said Connie.

"Why not?" asked Caleb.

"My whole life has always been one or the other, get married and not have a child or have a child and not get married. I cannot have the father for another or not have a proper family." Said Connie.

"Connie, if what it takes for you to be happy is getting married then that is what I will do. I want to spend my life with you and I will propose to you where you want and when you want." Said Caleb.

"It is not about that, your brother is lying in a hospital bed. Yeah he is awake, and Jeff he is fighting for his life the 2 people his wife and girlfriend wanting him to wake up but there is a low chance." Said Connie getting upset, she was strong but ever since the crash she had become weaker the only think keeping from her having a break down was grace and Caleb even if grace had been expelled.

"The crash and what grace said is what makes me think that we need each other more, it put loads of things forward showing us new opportunities not leave everything to the last minute." Said Caleb.

"let's wait a few days and tell everyone and then we can tell people then if you want you can propose to me but let all of the crash stuff calm." Said Connie.

"Ok then." Said Caleb.

Suddenly there was a crash from somewhere in the house.

"Grace, baby." Shouted Connie as she ran out of the living room with Caleb they went into the kitchen there was no grace so they went into the dining room and grace was there with a place mat in her hand and on a pile on the floor was a pile of glass where connies once expensive diamond glassed glasses has been broken.

"I kind of broke all of the glasses." Said grace.

"Are you hurt grace?" asked Connie, if it was a work person she would have been angry but because it was her daughter she cared more for her daughter.

"No. I tried to get one of the glasses out but they all fell." Said grace.

"It is ok, thank you for doing the table I will clean the glass but I want you out of the dining room don't want you hurt." Said Connie.

She walked out of the room to get the things to get rid of the glass.

She came back in and grace and Caleb was gone, she kneeled down before cleaning the glass suddenly she screamed in pain. Caleb ran in to see what was wrong.

""what's happened." Asked Caleb going to sit next to her.

"some glass got in my hand." Said Connie.

Caleb ran off to get something.

He came back with a medical bag and some gloves.

"Doctors should always be prepared." Said Caleb.

Connie looked and watched him get everything ready.

"Did you take those gloves?" asked Connie.

"Could of." Said Caleb.

"That is medical equipment you are not meant to take it." Said Connie.

"What is more important saving you or taking gloves?" asked Caleb.

"Guess me." Said Connie.

"Right answer." Said Caleb.

"But this will be something that I need to talk to you about." Said Connie as she gave Caleb her arm.

"Ok then." Said Caleb as he felt for the glass.

Connie jumped in pain, as Caleb seen this he immediately stopped.

"Sorry sweetheart." Said Caleb.

She smiled as he carried on helping her.

"As soon as you place the ring on my finger we can get married." Said Connie.

"Where is the ring?" asked Caleb.

Connie pointed with her good hand where there was a box in his pocket.

"That one." Said Connie.

Caleb got the glass out of her arm.

"Well I am already down on one knee." Said Caleb.

"Well then what are you waiting?" said Connie.

Caleb got the ring from his trousers.

"I love you and I did not know that I could but I have fell in love with you I want a family with you and spend our lives in each others life's Connie Beauchamp will you marry me please." Said Caleb.

"I do." Said Connie.

Caleb placed the ring on Connies hand kissed her.

Grace came in to them.

"Grace, me and your step dad are engaged." Said Connie as she looked at her daughters happiness become more.

She ran over to them and hugged her mum very hard.

"I will go and talk to some people." Said Caleb.

Suddenly Connies phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello it is Mrs Beauchamp.. ok I will be there." Said Connie.

Caleb went in to the room.

"What is going on?" asked Caleb.

"Ethan tried to get out of bed and he has got really bad I need to go in and help him. Can you look after grace as there is no one who can?" asked Connie.

Caleb looked scared at Connie.

"But I need to be with him." Said Caleb.

"I will tell you what is happening." said Connie.

"I need to be with him." Said Caleb.

"Ok. We will have to take grace get ready ok." Said Connie.

They left and got to the hospital.

The ride was hard.

Thank you for reading sorry if it is bad but hope it is not. Sorry for any spelling and things my computer has all my spelling auto corrects but this one does not and my computer when fixed wont.

I hope you liked it and will try and update soon but I cannot say that is will be hopefully this weekend or tomorrow have a update please review and tell me if you like this story i made and thanks.


End file.
